pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY004: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!
is the fourth episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Clemont tries to capture the Dedenne that keeps stealing their food. Episode Plot Serena is given a Pokédex by Professor Sycamore, and she is allowed to choose one of the three starter Pokémon of Kalos. Serena admits Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin look cute, but has already made her decision at home; it is Fennekin. Meanwhile, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie are resting in the woods as they make their way to Santalune City. Bonnie wipes Pikachu with a napkin, while Dedenne observes them. Ash allows Bonnie to feed his Pikachu and Fletchling some Pokémon food. However, Dedenne runs up to Bonnie, snatches a piece of Pokémon food from her hand, and runs up a tree to eat it. They see it is the same one they met earlier. Clemont goes to catch Dedenne, but it runs away, so the three chase after it. Bonnie trips over a hole, so Clemont sends Bunnelby and Ash Pikachu to chase Dedenne out of the holes. Clemont ultimately ends up grabbing Pikachu, mistaking it for Dedenne, and Pikachu zaps him in surprise. Pikachu jumps down a hole and corners Dedenne before tackling it. The two tumble down the tunnel, into another tunnel, and end up falling out of a hole on the side of a cliff. Furious, Dedenne attempts to run away, but Pikachu manages to calm it down. Team Rocket spies on the two electric Pokémon and see one of them is Dedenne. Jessie asks Meowth to translate their conversation, but Meowth replies he is not an electric Pokémon. Still, they decide to steal both of them. Ash and Bonnie are sad both Pikachu and Dedenne are missing, so Clemont asks of Bunnelby to search for them once more. Later, Dedenne and Pikachu try to find their way back to Ash and friends, who in turn are trying to find the two Pokémon. Pikachu zaps a berry off a tree for the hungry Dedenne, but the Antenna Pokémon's meal is cut short by Team Rocket, who shoots a net that narrowly misses the two Pokémon. Team Rocket chases Dedenne and Pikachu and throw nets at them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which is reflected back by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. Bunellby reports Pikachu and Dedenne are nowhere to be seen, so Ash sends Fletchling to search from the sky. Pikachu and Dedenne climb a rock cliff, but Dedenne loses balance. Pikachu manages to catch it and pull it up before Jessie catches them, making Dedenne glad it has a new friend. James sends Inkay, and Inkay tackles Dedenne and knock it and Pikachu into a river using Psybeam. Team Rocket chases them on an inflatable boat but they end up crashing into a rock and deflating their boat, which blasts them off. Ash's Fletchling flies overhead and finds Pikachu and a weakened Dedenne. Ash and friends reunite with Pikachu and Dedenne, but Dedenne is weakened. Ash thinks they need to bring Dedenne to a Pokémon Center, but Clemont replies they need to use first aid by adding electricity. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, as he makes a machine that recharges Dedenne, by rubbing an object to create static electricity. Dedenne is healed, but the machine generates too much electricity, causing it to explode. Bonnie asks Clemont to capture Dedenne, but Team Rocket returns, demanding Pikachu. Dedenne wants to fight, while James sends Inkay. Dedenne starts by tackling, but Inkay throws it away using Foul Play. Inkay uses Psybeam, but Dedenne dodges and tackles Inkay. Dedenne uses Nuzzle on James's Inkay, paralyzing it and making Bonnie to want Dedenne even more. Dedenne and Pikachu use Thundershock and Thunderbolt send a lightning bolt at Inkay and Team Rocket, blasting them off yet again. Pikachu communicates with Dedenne and confirms it wants to come with them. Clemont throws his Poké Ball and catches Dedenne, then gives it to Bonnie for taking care of. Bonnie introduces Dedenne to Ash, Pikachu and Clemont, then cleans it using her napkin. Pikachu comes to her and Bonnie strokes Pikachu's and Dedenne's tails, thinking they are like brothers. Bonnie cuddles Dedenne, who accidentally uses Nuzzle on her. Dedenne falls asleep, while Clemont tells her Dedenne is like an energy conserver, so she places Dedenne in her bag. With a new friend, the heroes continue towards Santalune City. Later, Serena and her Fennekin walk through the woods, looking for a Pokémon Center. A Vespiquen attacks them, though Fennekin manages to repel its attacks using Ember. The Vespiquen escapes and Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff arrive shortly after. Serena asks if there is a Pokémon Center nearby, so Joy points the path. Serena is glad and races with Fennekin to the Center. Debuts Pokémon *Serena's Fennekin *Clemont's Dedenne Move *Nuzzle *Foul Play Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Dedenne (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Dedenne (US) Gallery Serena receives her Pokédex from Professor Sycamore XY004 2.png Serena chooses Fennekin as her Starter Pokémon XY004 3.png Bonnie gives Pikachu and Fletchling food XY004 4.png Dedenne steals some food XY004 5.png The heroes trying to catch Dedenne without success XY004 6.png Pikachu catches Dedenne XY004 7.png James scans Dedenne XY004 8.png Pikachu grabs Dedenne to dodge from Team Rocket's trap XY004 9.png Bunnelby failed to find Pikachu and Dedenne XY004 10.png Pikachu saves Dedenne from Team Rocket by grabbing the tail XY004 11.png Pikachu and Dedenne falling towards the water XY004 12.png Team Rocket pass Pikachu and Dedenne XY004 13.png The heroes looking at Dedenne XY004 14.png Clemont's invention heals Dedenne XY004 15.png Clemont's invention going on a rampage XY004 16.png Dedenne tackles Inkay XY004 17.png Pikachu and Dedenne teaming up to defeat Team Rocket XY004 18.png Pikachu tells the heroes that Dedenne wants to join them XY004 19.png Clemont catches Dedenne XY004 20.png Dedenne electrocutes Bonnie XY004 21.png Dedenne sleeping in Bonnie's bag XY004 22.png Serena is scared by a Vespiquen XY004 23.png Fennekin gives Serena her hat back XY004 24.png Serena encounters Nurse Joy }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Matsuda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Daiki Tomiyasu